Of Camera Thieves and Carriage Rides
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Percy is a thief and a bike-carriage driver. Annabeth is the girl he steals from and the one whose boyfriend breaks up with her in Percy's bike carriage. Will Percy be able to help Annabeth with no hard feelings involved? Or will heartbreak triumph over all? Percabeth AU. One-shot.


**Author's note-**

 **Hi! I wrote this a few days ago but forgot to post it and only remembered it now.**

 **For those of you who read my latest chapter of "What It Feels Like," this is NOT the birthday one-shot, even though today _is_ Percy's birthday!**

 **The birthday one-shot will be posted later today...**

 **Thanks!**

 **-SOS**

 **Of Camera Thieves and Carriage Rides**

 **Percy POV:**

I pickpocket people. I'm not proud of it. But it's the only way I can live. My job as a bike carriage driver doesn't really earn me that much.

Actually, I've only pickpocketed people twice. I've never gotten caught, and I was about to give it up, until one day...

I was walking down 42nd street, by Grand Central Station, when I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, taking pictures of everything in sight. She must have been a tourist, because everyone who lived in the city knew not to stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

I had the greatest idea. I would steal her camera. And I had the best plan ever.

I stood in front of her while she was taking a picture. Then I casually strolled up next to her and frowned.

"Hey, I'm in that picture! You can't keep it. You have to get my consent!" I shouted.

Of course, no one paid attention to me except the girl. She shook her head.

"You're not in the picture. Look!" And as she shoved the camera toward me to prove a point, I grabbed it and took off running.

"Hey! Stop! Come back!" I could hear her screams, but I didn't stop.

Later that day, getting closer to night, I was called in to do my job.

I pedaled up and down the streets in my bike carriage. It was getting darker, and I was wearing a hood so no one could recognize me.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stopped me. He and the pretty girl from before got on the back of my bike carriage.

"Around Central Park," the boy whispered to me.

I pedaled as fast as I could, listening to the conversation from the back.

"Hey, Luke, I'm really glad you invited me out to the city today," the girl said.

"Mmhmm," the boy-Luke-mumbled. He didn't seem very happy.

"I really like you, Luke," the girl murmured.

"Listen, Annie, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. I gotta go," Luke responded, jumping out of the carriage. Since we were at a stoplight, he was fine, but when the girl tried to get out, we started moving.

Annie began to cry. She tried to muffle it by coughing, but I knew she was crying.

I stopped at a curb, and turned around.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked gently.

She shook her head. I pulled out the camera I had stolen.

"I'm sorry for taking this. It's yours." I placed it in her hands.

She wiped her eyes. "You were the one who took it?"

"Yeah, but I really need the money. But you can keep it." I smiled.

"Oh. Um, thanks," she said, sniffling.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere?" I asked. "Or I can drop you off here?"

"Drop me off here," she replied, pulling out twenty dollars and paying me.

"Have a good night!" I called, realizing after I said it that her night wasn't that good anyway.

I dropped my bike carriage off at the lot and wandered down the streets. Then I came to a Starbucks, and realized I was kind of hungry, so I went inside.

I ordered some kind of iced tea and waited for my order.

Then I noticed the pretty blond girl who the guy named Luke called Annie.

She was waiting for her order, too. I figured I shouldn't bother her anymore, so I left her alone.

But when the guy behind the counter called out "Annabeth?" she stood up to take away her iced coffee. And I couldn't resist following her.

I took my iced tea and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I heard your name was Annabeth," I said in a low voice. "Mine's Percy."

"What do you want?" she asked, not exasperated but slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I just want to talk. You seem like you're not having the best night ever." I smiled sympathetically.

She frowned. "Fine. What's your favorite movie?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to talk. So what is it?" she asked.

"I really like that new Disney one. Inside Out. You ever hear of it?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite character?" Annabeth questioned.

"Sadness," I answered immediately.

"Why?"

"She's adorable," I confessed.

"Oh," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, they always make the sad people cute," I responded.

"What about me?" Annabeth asked. "I'm sad and I'm not cute."

I wondered vaguely if she was just trying to get me to say she was cute, but I did anyway.

"Listen to me, Annabeth. You are one of the cutest girls I know. One day you'll find the perfect guy. I promise," I said.

"Is today that day?" She looked into my eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"If you want it to be," I replied.

"I do," she said, and kissed me.

Her lips were like fire against mine. I knew people were staring, but I didn't mind.

We were perfect.

And nothing would ever be the same...


End file.
